Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to systems for comparing, monitoring, and displaying striations with respect to at least a pair of cylindrically formed objects. In particular, this invention is directed to a striation display system whereby it may be determined whether striations on one cylindrically contoured object match the striations on a second cylindrically contoured object. More in particular, this invention relates to a striation monitor and display system where a determination may be made whether a particular gun has fired two bullets through a comparison of the striations formed within each of the bullets. Still further, this invention is directed to a striation monitor and display system where the object being displayed is rotated at a predetermined rotational speed about a vertically extending axis line and is imaged by a line scan camera which is focused to a particular section of the object being photographed. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a striation monitor and display system where the object being imaged is photographed at a predetermined image frame speed by a line scan camera which is synchronized to the object or bullet rotational speed. Still further, this invention directs itself to a striation monitor and display system whereby a line scan camera is triggered responsive to a set of pulses including an index pulse formed once at each rotation of the object being rotated and a predetermined number of encoder pulses which provide for a predetermined number of pulses per a singular rotation of the object being photographed. Still further, this invention directs itself to a striation monitor and display system where the images may be sent to a monitor such as a cathode ray tube or to a magnetic disc for storage of the data contained therein. Additionally, this invention relates to a striation monitor and display system where bullet fragments and cartridge cases may be linearly translated in opposition to a rotation in the line of sight of a line scan camera with resulting striation data being captured as in the case of the rotating cylindrical objects.